<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oops I Did It Again by aleia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591291">Oops I Did It Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia'>aleia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Game Whatsoever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So a while ago when I got home from work, I posted on tumblr that in my Ransom/Tater verse, Kent is not just lonely without Tater. So anyway this is that verse. This is set late the summer after Kent’s third year with the Aces. So really, everything up until then is the same as the Begin Again series. So you can also just envision that this is an alternate universe of the Begin Again series.</p><p>If you are starting with this story, I recommend going to read the related fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555718/chapters/25953525">American Dream Since He was 17</a> because it introduces all the Aces as they are in this fic. This is essentially a "Choose Your Own Adventure" going from there where you can take this route or the Begin Again route.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kent "Parse" Parson &amp; Jeff "Swoops" Troy, Kent "Parse" Parson/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Game Whatsoever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/805731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555718">American Dream Since He Was 17</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia">aleia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have completed this first fic. I'm just editing and posting once chapter at a time. Ideally weekly, but my work schedule might change which days of the week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How drunk are you?”</p><p>Kent tilts his head up from Jeff’s lap. It stops Jeff from playing with his hair, so that sucks, but he thought Jeff had realized that he wasn’t wasted when Matty dropped him off.</p><p>“Not that drunk. Matty showed up early to pick me up and then he obviously didn’t want to stay at the party.”</p><p>“And this new guy is really not a thing? Because there’s at least four pictures on Twitter of him hanging all over you.”</p><p>“I told you. He thinks I’m straight. He’s just like that guy before. He just likes to pose for pictures to show that he knows me.”</p><p>“Have you told Matty that?” Jeff asks.</p><p>“Why would I tell Matty? Matty thinks I’m straight.”</p><p>“Have you noticed that Matty is only grumpy about picking you up when another guy is posting pictures of you? And then today he showed up at the party and made you leave early?”</p><p>“You think he’s figured out I’m gay and he’s homophobic?” Kent cuddles closer to Jeff as his chest aches from the thought. Matty’s the most stereotypical hockey bro from Canada of all the Aces, but Kent still hoped he was better. His sister is gay, but with guys, it’s not surprising for a lesbian to be okay, but not a gay guy in the locker room.</p><p>“Hey, no. That is the exact opposite of what I was saying.” Jeff strokes Kent’s back as he adds, “I’m just saying. He always answers your calls. He always picks you up no matter what time it is. He buys you drinks when we all go out. And he’s pretty obviously not liking this other guy hanging all over you. You’re so busy trying to make one guy jealous, that you’re missing the guy who is actually dying of jealousy. And as much as I want to forget all the drama from when you went to Samwell, maybe take a second to think about why Matty was so upset about it.”</p><p>“Everyone was mad at me about going to Samwell.” Including Jeff. Fighting with Jeff was the worst part of it.</p><p>“Everyone was mad that you put Jack before the team. Matty was mad that you put Jack before <em>him</em>.”</p><p>“Matty’s straight.”</p><p>“Yeah. As straight as you are.”</p><p>***</p><p>Kent tells Jeff that he’s crazy because he <em>is</em> crazy. Matty’s straight. Obviously Matty’s straight. Kent has seen him pick up girls. But now that Jeff’s put this crazy idea in his head, he can’t stop analyzing everything Matty does.</p><p><strong>Parse:</strong> Jeff’s being extra annoying today. Are you busy?<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> Just about to leave the store to go home. Come over whenever if you want.</p><p>Jeff’s not actually doing anything annoying at the moment, but he did put this stupid idea in Kent’s head, so Kent tells him that he’s annoying as an excuse to get out of the apartment the next day. Jeff definitely knows that Kent’s full of shit.</p><p>Matty’s a grown up in a way that Kent feels he’ll never be. He has a college degree. He’s working on a novel that he won’t let anyone read. He’s getting his master’s degree online even though he says it will take him forever because he’s only taking one class at a time. He reads a different giant book on every road trip. He does his laundry as soon as he has enough for a full load, so he never has a pile lying around like every other guy Kent knows. Even if Jeff is right about him not being straight, there’s no reason he’d want a disaster like Kent.</p><p>He’s even dressed in jeans instead of sweatpants when he lets Kent into the apartment.</p><p>“I was actually going to cook tonight. There’s enough for you if you want to stay for dinner,” Matty says as he walks back into the kitchen where he’s unpacking groceries. It’s summer, so his kitchen is actually full—unlike Kent and Jeff’s apartment where they still have a refrigerator full of pre-packaged meals.</p><p>“Is Jeff being annoying in general or is he bugging you about something specific?”</p><p>“He’s trying to get me to date. Just because he doesn’t want me to go to another party. He’s been weird since I got back from Worlds.”</p><p>Matty doesn’t comment on Worlds. Some of the guys actually pretend that they think Jeff flew to Sweden for Worlds just because he felt like it. Matty never does. Of course, Matty was still recovering from his own surgery at the time. It’s possible that he just doesn’t want to think about how he didn’t get to go because he tore his ACL. He still can’t skate, but at least he’s walking again. And obviously training every muscle group that he’s allowed. His arms have always been ridiculous, but now, they’re just insane.</p><p>Kent should really not stare at his best friend’s arms. It’s all Jeff’s fault for putting ideas into his head.</p><p>“Is he trying to set you up?” Matty asks. He’s still facing away from Kent so Kent can’t judge his reaction at all.</p><p>“He’s just making suggestions. He just wants me to stay out of trouble.”</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> want to date someone? Any of his suggestions…or someone else?”</p><p>Matty turns to look at him. Maybe he’s trying to read Kent as much as Kent’s trying to read him. Kent feels his face heat, so he looks away and shrugs.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe. Jeff’s no help either way. He thinks everyone likes me.”</p><p>“He’s probably trying to make up for now much you don’t think people like you when they really do.”</p><p>Kent looks at him then, but Matty looks away just as he does. Fuck. This is worse than with Zimms. With Zimms, it was confusing, but Kent was well aware that Zimms always had trouble figuring out what he and everyone else felt. Kent had to kiss him before he got a clue. Matty is a completely different story. He’s this steady rock. Even when he’s mad or annoyed, Kent always knows what he’s thinking. Questioning Matty is a completely new experience. Suddenly, Kent doesn’t want to think about any of this. He already lost one best friend this way. He’s not doing it again. He’s not going to date another teammate. Another liney.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. It’s almost time for training camp anyway.”</p><p>Matty doesn’t argue. It’s true and everyone knows it. The guys only worry about him when they’re close to Samwell and they’ll guard him every time the Aces play in Boston and Providence. The rest of the season, he barely thinks about how lonely he is.</p><p>Deciding not to do anything about it doesn’t stop him from spending the entire movie they watch analyzing the few inches of space between them.</p><p>***</p><p>“I hate you,” Kent says when he crawls onto Jeff’s bed at the end of the night. “I was fine. Now I go over there and he makes me dinner and I wonder if it’s a thing.”</p><p>“It’s a thing if you want it to be. He’s not cooking for the rest of the guys.”</p><p>“I can’t do this again. I can’t lose my best friend again because I mess it all up.”</p><p>“<em>You</em> did not mess up with Jack. You were young and the situation was shitty. <em>And</em> Matty is not Jack. Matty wouldn’t disappear if it didn’t work out. Have more faith in him than that.”</p><p>“He’s almost four years older than me. Shouldn’t you be really against this?”</p><p>“Maybe. But it’s Matty. So, it would actually be a huge relief. I’m not even sure how I’ll threaten him.”</p><p>“You’re not doing that because we’re not dating.”</p><p>“Okay, but I’m doing it if you change your mind.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn’t matter if Matty’s interested in him. Kent’s already decided that they can’t date. Sure, he’s definitely the kind of person that makes the same mistakes over and over again. He’s not going to pretend any different. But losing Matty isn’t something he’s ready to chance.</p>
<p>Matty still isn’t skating when they start camp, but at least he’s around. Kent doesn’t know who is in charge of thinking up the content for media day, but the media team has too much fun making them look stupid. Kent spends half the day paired up with Jeff and the other half paired up with Matty while they put Jeff with Reaper.</p>
<p>“You broke yourself just to get out of the three-legged race,” Kent says as they wait outside the door for whatever ridiculous thing they have to do next.</p>
<p>“You’re just mad that you lost.”</p>
<p>“Jeff’s a klutz. It was like dragging dead weight.”</p>
<p>They’re in groups of four for this station. Hooks and Rusher go in with them. There’s a table with two stacks of pucks and two pairs of tongs. There are also two blindfolds. Kent is pretty sure that they try to make these things kinky on purpose. Zach’s already filming with his phone as they walk in. Lana isn’t there, so they must not need a host for this.</p>
<p>“So, we’re stacking pucks with the tongs, right?” Kent guesses. It seems too easy. He’s seen a team do this with chopsticks. Maybe they have to do it blindfolded.</p>
<p>“Sort of.” A woman who Kent doesn’t know adjusts their mikes as she starts explaining the game.</p>
<p>“You can decide who gets the blindfold on your team. Whoever has the blindfold sits behind the other guy. They’re your hands. You have to direct them so they can stack the pucks with the tongs.”</p>
<p>There’s literally no reason that they have to sit with one guy in front while the other guy sits behind them to be their arms. They could do the same game sitting side by side. But instead, Kent ends up sitting on a stool with Matty pressed up against his back and Matty’s arms on either side of him. Jeff is going to have a field day. How is he supposed to concentrate enough to win this game when he can smell Matty? Usually, Matty’s so gross when they hug that Kent doesn’t enjoy the gross hockey smell at all. This is an entirely different situation.</p>
<p>They played on the same line all last year. They should be good at this. If nothing else, they both speak fluent English. But Hooks is good at simple directions and he uses the extra time to throw chirps at them for being so slow.</p>
<p>“You know what?” Kent says when the time is almost up. “Just swing the tongs to the right.”</p>
<p>Matty listens and knocks down the tower Hooks and Rusher had built just as the time is called.</p>
<p>“That’s completely cheating.” Hooks grabs Rusher’s wrist in his hand and uses it to knock down Kent’s tower while Matty laughs into his back.</p>
<p>“We still won. Penalties don’t matter if the period’s over.” Matty hugs Kent from behind as he says it. It’s so much. He’s obviously trying to make Kent insane. It’s not Kent’s fault that he leans back into it by reflex. Matty’s cheek presses against his for a second before he pulls away and gets up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Zach’s already got it on Twitter.” Jeff says when he catches up with Kent at the end of the day. It’s just a short video of the last few minutes after they win, and it cuts off after the hug. It has over five hundred likes already.</p>
<p>Kent just groans. He should’ve driven himself to the practice rink.</p>
<p>“Why are you like this? I wasn’t even thinking about this until you made me and now it’s a thing. I hate you.”</p>
<p>“Because I want you to be happy. And I like Matty. You weren’t going to figure it out and his pining was really starting to get sad. If you don’t like him, there has to be a way to let him down easy.”</p>
<p>“You know it’s not that I don’t like him.”</p>
<p>“And if you’re not ready, that’s okay. But what happened with Zimmermann was so complicated. You were young. You knew you would be going different places. He wasn’t well. It’s up to you, and I can drop it if you want, but I don’t want you to compare him to Zimmermann when it’s really different.”</p>
<p>“I know. But what if I mess it up anyway?”</p>
<p>Kent’s glad that Jeff can’t look at him while he’s driving.</p>
<p>“I think if you let Matty in more and talk to him about it, then you’ll probably be okay.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like he’s come out to me either. You still might be wrong.”</p>
<p>Jeff uses the break at a stoplight to pull up the video of Matty hugging him. Kent pushes the phone out of his face when Jeff holds it up.</p>
<p>“He needs to get better. By the time he can skate again, he’s going to be weighed down by his biceps.”</p>
<p>“Arms are a thing with you? Because then I’m not sure how you just now noticed him.”</p>
<p>“They’re a thing now because of him. Shut up.”</p>
<p>Jeff just laughs at him, but after he parks in the garage, he turns to Kent and says, “You know I’ll stop chirping you about it if you tell me it’s bothering you.”</p>
<p>“I know. It’s not like that. I just don’t know what I want.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p><strong>Matty:</strong> I hope Popcorn doesn’t think I’m not taking my spot back.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> I don’t think that’s up to you.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> Rude. You miss me.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Do I?<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> Extra rude.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> You know I miss you. No one helps me score goals like you do.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> Oh it’s just about the goals. I see.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Obviously.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> You’re supposed to be nice to me when I’m injured and miserable.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> You’re miserable? 😿<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> I’m sorry. You know we all miss you, right?<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> I know it. It just sucks. I want to be playing already.</p>
<p>Parse regrets telling Jeff anything.</p>
<p>“You know, I don’t know how I didn’t realize that you’d be so bad at this. He doesn’t give a shit if the rest of the team misses him. He wants to hear that <em>you</em> miss him. Are all your texts like this? He tries to flirt with you and you talk about hockey?”</p>
<p>“No.” Kent isn’t even sure. Maybe he should scroll up in their text thread and decide how much of a moron he is.</p>
<p><strong>Parse:</strong> We can do something when we’re back in Vegas.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> You and me or me and the whole team?<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Which one do you want?<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> I don’t think the whole team will fit in my apartment.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Just us then.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> It’s a date.</p>
<p>“Did you say something to him?” Kent asks Jeff.</p>
<p>“No. I would never do that. You know that. Why?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“He’s been really obvious about it for a long time. You’re just noticing now. Maybe you’re reacting to it more and he’s taking advantage of that.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p><strong>Matty:</strong> That goal was hot.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> I told you I’d score one for you.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> I’d rather score one with you.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Just a few more weeks.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> Yeah. Dinner tomorrow?<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Do I get something special for that goal?<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> I’ll think about it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kent doesn’t usually think about what he wears to Matty’s apartment. There’s no point. Matty’s seen him in all states of dressed up and dressed down, even completely naked. But he changes three times before going to dinner. He’s so nervous that Jeff doesn’t even chirp him about it.</p>
<p>“It’s Matty. Whatever happens, it’ll be okay.” Jeff hugs him and Kent tries to relax. It might not even be anything. Kent hasn’t even decided for sure that he’s going to do anything.<br/>Matty makes some kind of ridiculous pasta with lobster that makes it really hard for Kent to think it’s not a date.</p>
<p>“Whatever. You asked for something special.” Matty shrugs, but his cheeks are pink. “It’s not like I have anything else to do besides learn to cook new stuff.”</p>
<p>“It’s great. You didn’t really have to, but it’s great.”</p>
<p>“There’s um, something I wanted to tell you,” Matty says after he’s put the dishes in the dishwasher.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“It’s not really a hockey thing.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware that not everything is about hockey.” Kent says it mostly to make Matty smile. It works.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s just an awkward thing to say.”</p>
<p>“You’re my best friend. I’ve puked out of the passenger seat of your car. Just say the awkward thing.”</p>
<p>Matty nods, but he looks down at his counter when he says, “I’m bi. I like girls. But I like guys too.”</p>
<p>“That’s cool. I’m gay.”</p>
<p>It’s the first time he’s really come out to anyone. He told Jeff by accident. Jeff helped him tell his moms. He just kissed Zimms. Zimms’ dad walked in on them making out. Kent’s parents still refer to his sexuality indirectly and pretend he’s straight.</p>
<p>“I thought you might be.” Matty looks up at him and smiles.</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>Matty shrugs.</p>
<p>“Curren’s a dick.”</p>
<p>Kent groans.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t even really know anything.”</p>
<p>“Did you think I might be?” Matty’s not looking at him anymore. “You’ve seemed more…receptive lately.”</p>
<p>“Jeff told me he thought you weren’t straight a few weeks ago. Apparently, I’m dense.”</p>
<p>“Should I thank him or are we doing that thing where you let me down gently?”</p>
<p>Kent could say that he was just going to never going to do anything about it, but he could never pretend that he was going to <em>reject</em> Matty if Matty made a move. Kent walks around the kitchen island so he can take Matty’s hand and pull him closer.</p>
<p>“Jeff’s going to be completely intolerable about this. I hope you know that.”</p>
<p>Matty laughs against his mouth and then they’re kissing. It should be scary. He should freak out about how everything could go wrong and he could lose his best friend again.</p>
<p>But it never happens. Nothing with Matty has ever really been scary. No matter how much of a disaster Kent is, Matty’s been nothing but a calming presence since the day they met. Maybe it doesn’t sound as exciting as hearts pounding and not being able to breathe, but that’s overrated. When they pull back, Kent rests his head against Matty’s chest and lets Matty’s calm wash over him. Maybe it doesn’t sound exciting to say that Matty feels safe, but Kent wasn’t sure his heart would ever feel safe with anyone again.</p>
<p>“Your arms are ridiculous. I want to bite them.”</p>
<p>Matty laughs and kisses the top of his head.</p>
<p>“That’s not really a kink of mine, but okay.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a kink for me either. Or if it is, it’s just you. Because they’re the size of my head. What are you even doing that you have arms like that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. What are you doing to make your abs like that? I want to touch them all the time.”</p>
<p>Kent can’t help pulling back so he can lift up his shirt.</p>
<p>“Really? These abs?”</p>
<p>“Of course, you’re going to be like this.” Matty grabs him by the waist and looks down as his thumbs brush over Kent’s abs. Kent would have said this didn’t do it for him, but he shivers under the touch. Maybe it’s just been too long since someone he really liked touched him. But then Matty lets him go long enough for his shirt to fall back down.</p>
<p>“It would be really easy to lose control with you, but I’m serious about you, so maybe not yet.”</p>
<p>Kent nods.</p>
<p>“Making out is allowed right?”</p>
<p>“Definitely.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“You’re home late,” Jeff says when he comes home.</p>
<p>“I’m moving out completely so you can’t wait up for me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll believe that when you move out Kit’s litterbox.” Jeff follows him to his room and stands in the doorway. “Come on. I know something happened. If nothing happened, you would’ve told me nothing happened as soon as you came in.”</p>
<p>“You’re too invested in my love-life.”</p>
<p>“You have a love-life now?”</p>
<p>Kent can’t help smiling as he nods.</p>
<p>“But you came home?”</p>
<p>“It’s Matty. You thought Matty would put out easily?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he would if you wanted him to.”</p>
<p>Kent shrugs as he starts to change.</p>
<p>“It felt too early. And there’s no rush, you know?”</p>
<p>Jeff nods.</p>
<p><strong>Matty:</strong> No freaking out when you get home. If you start to, text me.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> I’m ok. Jeff’s annoying. He’s probably going to text you soon. Tell him to shut up.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> No way. I am well aware whose approval I need.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Mine.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> Don’t lie. Besides, he likes me. He didn’t even really threaten me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eventually I'm sure this verse will have it's on deleted scenes story, but this is too short for that. This is Matty’s text with his sister after Kent actually flirts back for the first time.</p>
<p><strong>Matty:</strong> Help me.<br/><strong>Andi:</strong> I’ve been trying since we were kids. There’s no help for you.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> I think Parse is flirting back. I sort of half-flirt with him all the time and he never seems like he notices but I swear he’s flirting back now.<br/><strong>Andi:</strong> Maybe he watched that video of you hugging him and saw the millions of hearts around your head.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> You’re never helpful.<br/><strong>Andi:</strong> Jeff’s the most obvious gay rights supporter ever. Tell Kent that you’re bi. If that doesn’t make him get a clue, it’s not like he’ll be an asshole about it or Jeff will toss him out of their apartment.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> He bought a house anyway. He’s just taking forever to move in all the way.<br/><strong>Andi:</strong> Cool. Offer to help set up his bedroom.</p>
<p>I'm dying of exhaustion lately and very glad that I wrote so much over the holidays so I can mostly keep up on schedule. Taking a nap now and updating the other site tonight with...something. I don't know what yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matty avoids him at the rink the next day, but Kent doesn’t worry about it because Matty told him in advance that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to look at Kent yet without being totally obvious. Jeff thinks it’s adorable because he doesn’t have his own life. The other guys don’t notice because Matty can’t skate with them anyway.</p>
<p><strong>Matty:</strong> Is it weird if I ask to see you tonight? There’s something I should’ve told you last night but I was distracted by…well, you and the making out. It’s not bad. It’s just something I realized is probably weird to keep from you if we’re dating.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> We’re dating right? We didn’t really talk labels last night and I just realized that.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> You’re supposed to be the calm one. I hope we’re dating because Jeff’s definitely going to tell Reaper to murder you for no reason if you say you’re not my boyfriend.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> Sorry. Maybe I’m nervous since it took you THREE YEARS to notice I liked you.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> You did not like me the whole three years.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> Fair. You still left me to pine hopelessly for around two. I realized that I liked you some time after we won the Cup.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> You seriously fell for me because we won the cup? That’s amazing. 😻<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> And yes, I can come over tonight.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> Actually maybe I should come over? I should probably tell Jeff also.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Well, that kills all the romance, but sure.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> I’m totally going to really move out now. Jeff will never leave us alone when you’re over.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jeff is the absolute worst brother because instead of going to his room and waiting for Kent to tell him to come out, he sits at the breakfast bar and then chirps them both about how cute they are when they kiss. It’s not even a long kiss.</p>
<p>“This why I offered to come over to your place,” Kent says while glaring at Jeff.</p>
<p>“I’ve known Jeff longer than you. I was aware of the consequences of both coming over and kissing you just now. I just don’t care.”</p>
<p>Matty kisses him again as if he’s proving his point. Jeff complains that he doesn’t actually want to watch them make out. Matty is the best, but Kent doesn’t want to actually get worked up in front of Jeff, so he pushes Matty away when Jeff complains that his presence was actually requested and if they’re just going to make out, he’s leaving.</p>
<p>“Fair. But you brought that on yourself by bitching,” Matty says as they move into the living room.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I encouraged Kent to go out with you.” Jeff’s smiling so it loses any chance of Matty believing it.</p>
<p>“So, there’s no easy way to say this,” Matty says after they’ve sat down. “But a few of the guys on the team kind of know that you’re gay. They don’t know for sure obviously, but they’re mostly sure.”</p>
<p>Kent must look terrified because Matty rushes to add, “It’s okay. They’re cool with it. They love you. They were just going to not say anything until you told them on your own time. But I was one of those guys and now it feels weird to not tell you about it.”</p>
<p>“Who knows?” Jeff asks. His arm goes around Kent’s shoulders and he starts to pull Kent from Matty. Kent sees the hurt on Matty’s face and resists Jeff’s pull.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. He didn’t really do anything wrong.” Kent appreciates Jeff’s loyalty, but he doesn’t actually want Jeff to start anything with Matty. It’s not like they didn’t discuss Matty’s sexuality with each other before telling Matty about it.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t trying to keep a secret from you. None of us were. We just noticed different things and we wanted to keep other guys from saying shitty things that might hurt you. And that led to us gradually figuring out that we were thinking the same thing. I didn’t tell anyone anything about us or confirm it after you told me.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Kent says even though he feels shaky. “But who are we talking about?”</p>
<p>“Reaper, Hooks, Rusher, and Becker. And Davy and Carnie when they were on the team.”</p>
<p>“Reaper?” Jeff says before Kent can react. “He thought this and didn’t say anything to me?”</p>
<p>“We all assumed you knew. And if we told you that we suspected, then you’d either lie to us or threaten us, and well, generally look exactly how you look right now. And then you’d have to tell Parse even if he wasn’t ready to come out. Which I realize is exactly what I’m doing, but I can’t just date him and not tell him. That’s definitely worse.”</p>
<p>“Do they know about you?” Kent asks.</p>
<p>“Reaper and Hooks know for sure. Because I told them. No one else knows unless I don’t know about it. I know Rusher and Becker will be cool obviously, but I hear enough chirps from Hooks about my crush on you, so I decided if they didn’t officially know, I wasn’t making it worse. Hooks, of course, noticed that I was staring at you twice as much as normal today and chirped me all day.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t tell him?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that without asking you.”</p>
<p>Kent nods. He never really doubted Matty and the longer he thinks about it, the more he relaxes. He wasn’t really ready, but that’s because he was scared. So scared that he didn’t even come out to Matty until Matty did it first. Now he gets to skip the scary part with six really important people in his life.</p>
<p>“We can just tell them if you want,” Kent says.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Jeff asks before Matty has a chance.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s less scary if they already know and don’t care. And if Reaper and Hooks already know Matty likes me, they’ll probably be okay with us actually dating, right?”</p>
<p>“If Reaper’s not okay, I’ll kill him,” Jeff says.</p>
<p>“Reaper doesn’t chirp me about my crush because he says I’m so pathetic that he can’t even enjoy it. He’ll be happy. He’ll also be able to stop complaining that he doesn’t know who Kent’s dating, so he doesn’t know who to threaten unless Jeff tells him to do it.”</p>
<p>Jeff laughs. Kent groans, but he still pulls out his phone and makes a new group chat.</p>
<p><strong>Parse:</strong> So apparently coming out to you guys is pointless because you already know I’m gay.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> Okay, who told you?<br/><strong>Hooks:</strong> Please tell me it was Matty.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> It was me. I came out to him. He came out to me. I felt weird about knowing that you guys knew and not telling him.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> I can’t believe no one told me about this.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> You would’ve lied to my face to protect him and I didn’t want to put us through that for no reason.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> That’s fair I guess.<br/><strong>Rusher:</strong> Will be more easy now that we know the same thing.<br/><strong>Becker:</strong> To be clear, you’re confirming what we kind of knew but we’re not telling new people yet right?<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Right. I don’t know. We’ll decide who to tell gradually, I guess. But you guys already knew, so we figured it was fine.<br/><strong>Hooks:</strong> So…if you and Matty came out to each other and you’re deciding things as a “we” now???<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> 😁<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> Well then. Can’t really argue with that. The only question is will the love be worse than the pining?<br/><strong>Hooks:</strong> SERIOUSLY. So much pining, Parse.<br/><strong>Becker:</strong> I have to ask what took you so long. Seriously.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> You knew?<br/><strong>Rusher:</strong> We all know. Was obvious.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> I didn’t know!<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> I told him. It still took forever for him to believe me.<br/><strong>Hooks:</strong> So what you’re saying is that all those times I told Matty to just come out and tell him, I was RIGHT.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> Yeah, yeah.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> You could’ve told me!<br/><strong>Hooks:</strong> I wanted to! But I couldn’t out him. I swear he admitted it just so he could say I wasn’t allowed to tell you.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Ok. Fair.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> So basically, Matty pined so obviously that Swoops figured out he was bi and that he liked you and told you about it until you got some sense.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> That’s literally exactly what happened.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> Did you just hate that other guy he was dating this summer and decide to sabotage it because Matty was better?<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> OMG I was never dating that guy.<br/><strong>Hooks:</strong> Seriously? What about that other frat guy last year?<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> I’ve literally never dated a frat guy.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> Good. Those guys looked like assholes who just liked to get you drunk.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> I mean.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Don’t start.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> Matty owes Swoops so much. It was sad. He’d be ranting to me about how this guy was a total asshole who didn’t deserve Parse and encouraged Parse to do unhealthy things and then be like, “Gotta go. I need to go pick up Parse.”<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Well now I feel like an asshole.<br/><strong>Matty:</strong> You didn’t know. Guys, don’t make him feel bad. He didn’t know.</p>
<p>“I’m still sorry,” Kent says as he curls closer to Matty on the couch.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but you didn’t do anything wrong, okay? It was upsetting when I thought you might be dating that guy. Not that I had to pick you up. I <em>wanted</em> to pick you up and make sure you got home. You’re my best friend. You do a lot of other things for me. Plus, then I knew you weren’t staying with him. I was more than happy to be coming to get you.”</p>
<p><strong>Swoops:</strong> He didn’t know. But that’s why I told him. I didn’t know for sure, so I figured I wasn’t really outing Matty. And I knew he’d want to know Matty was upset even if he wasn’t interested in dating him.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> But you were hoping he’d go for it because you like Matty?<br/><strong>Hooks:</strong> lol. Who is happier about this? Matty and Parse or Swoops and Reaper?<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> Matty and Parse because they’ve now decided to ditch me. And probably you guys.<br/><strong>Hooks:</strong> Get it!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“How are our friends so great and so awful at the same time?” Kent asks when they’re finally alone in his room. That’s the thing about being at Jeff’s apartment. They kind of have to end up on Kent’s bed if they want to be alone. But it feels like less of a big deal than Kent expected. It’s not like they’ve never crashed in the same bed before. It’s different now, but it’s still not scary.</p>
<p>“They’re hockey players. It’s the only way they know how to be.” Matty plays with Kent’s hand as they lie curled toward one another. It’s so different than when he got together with Zimms. With Zimms everything always felt like it was almost too much. At the time, it seemed romantic to be so madly in love. Teenage Kent would’ve said anything else was disappointing. But now, he’s lying in bed with Matty completely relaxed. They haven’t actually said the word love to each other, but Kent thinks it’s there. It’s just a comfortable love. Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice it until someone else pointed it out.</p>
<p>“I should probably tell you that I haven’t actually been with a guy before. I kind of figured out that I was bi with you, and you know, I didn’t want to risk getting caught when I wasn’t ready.” Matty looks down at their hands when he talks. As much as Kent’s enjoying the hand holding, he wants more contact so he shifts closer to snuggle into Matty’s chest.</p>
<p>“It’s not a big deal. I mean, my experience is three guys and I’m definitely trying to forget the last two. I was extremely drunk for them, so I’m at least halfway there.”<br/>Matty squeezes him tighter, but he doesn’t ask for details.</p>
<p>“Anyway, we’re not doing anything with Jeff in the living room. It’s weird.”</p>
<p>Matty laughs.</p>
<p>“See that almost makes me want to traumatize him.”</p>
<p>“You’re evil. He likes you. He’s so happy about this.”</p>
<p>Matty laughs and nudges Kent so he can roll over on top of Kent.</p>
<p>“And I’m very grateful for his help and support. But if he thinks I’m just going do what he says, he’s definitely wrong. But he probably knows that, because I never told him anything about any of the parties I brought you home from. Even that one where you had a girl on your lap who was grinding on you when I showed up.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t into her at all,” Kent says against Matty’s lips as Matty leans down to kiss him. Matty’s holding himself up so his full weight isn’t on Kent, but Kent can’t help arching up to meet him.</p>
<p>“That was obvious. But you were drunk, so I kind of just wanted to kill her more.” Matty pulls back to look down at him.</p>
<p>“So was she. I wasn’t actually upset about it. I was okay.”</p>
<p>“I know. I just worried about you all the time that summer. And while you were in Sweden. And when you started partying this summer when you came back.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t that bad this summer.” He <em>wasn’t</em>, but he can’t pretend he didn’t relapse a little. It’s still impossible to look at Matty when he thinks about it.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I wasn’t trying to ruin the mood.” Matty presses a quick kiss to the side of Kent’s neck before pulling back again. “I’m kind of hoping you’ll talk to me more about it eventually, but we don’t have to do it right now.”</p>
<p>Kent nods.</p>
<p>“Not tonight, ok? But I’ll try to be better. I’m not going to random parties anymore anyway.”</p>
<p>Matty nods and ducks down to kiss down Kent’s neck to his shoulder. Kent pulls at his hips to try and get him closer.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t want to completely traumatize Jeff,” Matty says instead of relaxing and lying the rest on his weight on Kent.</p>
<p>“That was before you started making me crazy. Jeff’s had hookups. He can get over it.”</p>
<p>Matty laughs but he rolls off Kent instead. When Kent whines, Matty runs his fingers up Kent’s side. It has the opposite effect of calming Kent down.</p>
<p>“Are you enjoying torturing me?” Kent asks as Matty slides his hand over Kent’s chest.</p>
<p>“Kind of.” Matty grins as his thumb rubs over Kent’s nipple through his shirt. “I didn’t imagine you’d be so sensitive and get worked up so easily.”</p>
<p>Kent’s face heats and Matty’s hand moves up to cup Kent’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I love it. I might’ve been kind of worried you were settling for me because I was a safe option.”</p>
<p>“I like that you’re a safe option. It’s the reason I haven’t freaked out and messed everything up. Safe is underrated. I trust you already. I’m not worried that you’re going to cut me off with no warning.” Kent tries to look away when he says the last part, but Matty’s hand on his cheek stops him.</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>Matty pulls him into another kiss. It’s long and tender and settles something in Kent that he hadn’t even realized was restless. When they pull back, Matty stays close.</p>
<p>“I don’t know exactly what happened and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’ll <em>never</em> leave you like that. If this doesn’t work, we’re going to be friends, okay?”</p>
<p>Kent nods and presses his face into Matty’s chest. Matty holds him while the memory passes and his breathing evens out.</p>
<p>“You want to stay tonight?” Kent asks.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to?”</p>
<p>Kent nods into his chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I can stay. I’m going to have to wake you up when I get up early to leave though.”</p>
<p>“Worth it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Random: This is set Kent’s 4th year on the Aces because I wanted it to be after he goes to Worlds. I didn’t remember why this year was important when I started that. Does anyone else remember why that year was important in the Begin Again verse besides me?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matty wakes Kent up when he leaves. Kent doesn’t let him go easily.</p>
<p>“My captain doesn’t like it when I’m late.” Matty leans down to kiss him and goes back to getting dressed.</p>
<p>“As if you’ve ever actually respected my authority.” Kent tries to pull Matty back down.</p>
<p>“I respect Reaper’s authority. Sometimes.” Matty lets Kent pull him into another quick kiss before he moves out of Kent’s reach. “And if they decide I can skate, I have to do it before you guys. I’m not going to be late for that.”</p>
<p>Kent lets him leave but he barely gets back to sleep before his own alarm goes off. Jeff’s already up when Kent gets to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You should tell Matty that he doesn’t have to sneak out before I get up.”</p>
<p>“He knows that. He had to be at the rink earlier than us.”</p>
<p>Jeff hands him a to-go cup of coffee and lets it drop. Probably because it’s early and neither of them really want to have a conversation yet. When Kent gets to the practice facility, he grabs food that he can eat on the go and heads to the rink.</p>
<p>It’s not unusual for him to stop by the rink when a guy on LTIR is skating with a trainer—especially if it’s the first time a guy has skated in a while. Kent’s the captain, and he knows the worst part of being injured is being isolated from the team. Plus, it’s Matty. It would be weird if he <em>didn’t</em> show up to see Matty getting back on the ice.</p>
<p>Matty sees Kent on the bench and skates over with the trainer. Even with the changes in their relationship, the smile on Matty’s face is probably more about being back on the ice than it’s about seeing Kent.</p>
<p>“How’s it feel?”</p>
<p>“Like they should just let me skate with you guys.”</p>
<p>“Maybe in a couple weeks,” the trainer says. “In a red jersey. <em>Maybe</em>.”</p>
<p>Matty doesn’t pout; he just skates away to do another slow lap around the rink.</p>
<p>“It’s better if he doesn’t push it,” the trainer says before turning back to watch Matty.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kent doesn’t get to be alone with Matty again before they leave on the road trip. It’s too early in the relationship to want to nap with him before the game and then the Aces can’t pull out a win. Everyone’s quiet in the locker room after. It’s one game and it’s early in the season. It’s not a big deal, but no one likes to lose a game. Matty comes to see the guys off to the bus, but Kent only gets a hug that’s a bit longer than normal.</p>
<p><strong>Parse:</strong> Jeff’s being weird.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> He says you’re being weird.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> I object to you guys talking behind my back.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> I’m not. I didn’t answer him. I just texted you. But I appreciate the heads up from him.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> Unfair.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> I’m not jealous of Swoops. Let him take care of you so I don’t worry about you.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> I’m fine.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> I didn’t say you weren’t. But seriously. Everyone will know something’s up with you if you’re being weird about leaning on Jeff. The rookies will think something’s wrong and panic. Text me when you get to the hotel.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> I’m only agreeing because you’re right that everyone will start asking questions.</p>
<p>Kent texts Matty when they get to the hotel in Pittsburgh and Matty calls him instead of texting back.</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be asleep,” Kent says as he unbuttons his shirt with one hand. He dozed on the plane, but he’s already ready to go back to sleep.</p>
<p>“I don’t have to go in early to use the rink before you guys.”</p>
<p>“I’m supposed to sleep soon,” Kent says as he opens his suitcase.</p>
<p>“Are you changing? What’re you wearing?”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen me naked a million times and Jeff’s in the room.”</p>
<p>“I’m texting him that he’s killing my chances for phone sex.”</p>
<p>“I feel like it would be weird to have phone sex before we’ve had actual sex.”</p>
<p>Jeff throws a pair of socks at him. At least it’s a clean pair of socks.</p>
<p>“I really just called to say goodnight. Which might be dumb, but I already miss being with the team and now it’s worse.”</p>
<p>“It’s not dumb.” Kent turns away from Jeff and Jeff takes the hint and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.</p>
<p>“I already missed you not being here,” Kent says, “and now it’s worse.”</p>
<p>“I know. Get some sleep. Let Zach get pictures of you at practice tomorrow so I can leave obnoxious comments on Instagram.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p><strong>Matty:</strong> Call me.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> I will text Jeff or Reaper if you don’t call me while you’re at the airport.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault,” Matty says as soon as he picks up.</p>
<p>“It’s definitely my fault. I literally scored a goal for the other team.”</p>
<p>“The puck hit your stick and went in. It was a bad bounce.”</p>
<p>“I’m the fucking captain. I can’t do stupid shit like that.”</p>
<p>“Hey. Hey. Listen to me. It was a stupid random thing and you’re going to kick ass tomorrow in Houston.”</p>
<p>“I have to get on the plane.”</p>
<p>Kent can hear Matty sigh.</p>
<p>“Okay. Try to get some sleep.”</p>
<p>Jeff waits until he’s seated on the plane before he says anything.</p>
<p>“Did Matty have any luck?”</p>
<p>Kent shrugs and ignores him. This is supposed to be a good year, but the boys are already feeling down. They need Kent to be a strong leader. Plus, if he has a bad year, everyone is going to say Vegas paid him too much for his new contract. The flight from Dallas to Houston is too short to get any real sleep so he’s exhausted by the time they get to the hotel. He shoots Matty a quick text that they made it and then he crashes.</p>
<p>The Aeros game goes well until the last three minutes when Ant trips on the remnants of a broken stick, crashes into the boards, and doesn’t get up. The play keeps going and the Aeros tie the game. When Kent gets to Ant, Hooks is already on the ice trying to talk to him. There’s blood on the ice and on his face. He’s not even trying to get up. They have to move to let the trainer get to him and Kent still has to help get him off the ice.</p>
<p>Kent demands to know why they didn’t stop play. Are they trying to let his teammates die? Hooks has to pull him away so that he doesn’t get kicked out of the game.</p>
<p>They go to overtime and Kent doesn’t feel any better after ending the game in the first few seconds. He doesn’t care what Janet says about his interview after the game. He doesn’t care what <em>anyone</em> says. The officials should have to explain to Ant’s kids why they just let him lie on the ice while his head was bleeding and Kent’s going to say it. If the rules say they did the right thing, then maybe they should think about changing the rules.</p>
<p>He doesn’t read any of his texts after the game. He can’t. Ant isn’t on the bus back to the hotel and all anyone knows is that he’s at the hospital. Kent makes it all the way back to the hotel and into his room. He slides down the wall next the door and puts his head his hands.</p>
<p>Jeff sits down in front of him and puts his hands on Kent’s knees.</p>
<p>“Talk to me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t watch someone almost die again. I can’t. It’s so fucking stupid.”</p>
<p>“Will it help if I can try to find something out?”</p>
<p>Kent nods into his hands. He can tell by Jeff’s side of the conversation that whoever Jeff called is telling him to go to sleep.</p>
<p>“That’s really not going to happen until we know something.” Jeff says and then, “No. I don’t think so. He’s breathing fine. But he needs to know something.”</p>
<p>“They’re going to call me back,” Jeff says when he hangs up. “Can I answer some of the texts I have? Matty and Bob texted me when you didn’t answer. The moms texted us both, so I answered them already.”</p>
<p>Kent nods again.</p>
<p>“Is Matty mad that I didn’t answer him?” Kent asks.</p>
<p>“No. He’s just worried. I told him we’re waiting to find out how Ant is. He’ll call if you want but he’s okay if you don’t want to talk right now.”</p>
<p>Jeff stays on the floor with him until someone calls back.</p>
<p>“Okay. Ant’s got a concussion and they’re monitoring him. He had a get a few stitches and they think he might have some kind of shoulder injury, but he might just be sore. He’s going to be okay though.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Also, they want you to leave Caitlyn a message about doing a Skype session, and Matty wants to know if you’ll get mad at him if he flies to Colorado.”</p>
<p>“Can you send the e-mail to Caitlyn for me?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Tell Matty to ask himself if he’d have flown out when we were just friends and if the answer is yes then he can do it,” Kent says as he lets Jeff help him stand up so he can get ready for bed.</p>
<p>“Matty wants to know if you have some way to prove he’s lying.”</p>
<p>Kent finishes brushing his teeth before he answers, “That text proves he’s lying.”</p>
<p>“He says his only reason for not doing it before was that he’d be afraid you’d figure out how he felt. Your reasoning is stupid and doesn’t apply. So it’s up to the Aces and not you.”</p>
<p>Kent can’t help smiling because he assumes that means Matty will be in Colorado. He doesn’t bother asking how Matty feels about him sleeping in Jeff’s bed. Matty told him to let Jeff take care of him, so he’s going to sleep in Jeff’s bed so there’s at least a chance he won’t have a nightmare.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They practice in Houston before flying to Denver, so Matty’s at the hotel when they get there.</p>
<p>“I hope they made you pay for your own ticket and your own hotel room.” Kent falls into his arms and lets Matty hold him.</p>
<p>“I’m with Hammer. They called him up and he’s never played an NHL game before, so I get to rookie-sit. But he’s hanging out with Hooks now. They’re getting along. We should probably be worried.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe they let you come.” Kent lets Matty drag him to the bed so they can cuddle. Eventually, when guys start to come in to bother them, they’ll have to separate so he’s not going to fight it while it’s just Jeff.</p>
<p>“I said I was getting depressed being in Vegas by myself so much and I wanted to be with the team after what happened. I wasn’t lying.”</p>
<p>“You’re like the fourth person to take advantage of them being paranoid about mental health because of me.”</p>
<p>Matty sits up and pulls away from him.</p>
<p>“They’re not paranoid about mental health because of you. If anything, they’re probably better at caring about our mental health than other teams. And that’s a <em>good</em> thing. I was worried about you. But I also just wanted to be with the team because I had to watch Ant lie bleeding on the ice from Vegas. If I’d been in the press box, I could’ve checked on him. <em>I wasn’t lying</em>.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. I’m being a dick.”</p>
<p>“I’ve known you for three years. I know you’re a dick when you want to pretend that you’re fine. Are you like this with Jeff too or is there some hope that you’ll stop doing this and talk to me about it?”</p>
<p>Kent just shoves him, but Jeff says, “He has his moments. But it’s been almost a day, and he forced himself into captain mode for Hammer, so this is definitely the best you’re going to get.”</p>
<p>“I have to Skype Caitlyn and order room service while everyone else goes to dinner. I was hoping she would say she didn’t have time and I could say I tried. Just because I demanded to know how Ant was doing before I went to sleep. It’s stupid.”</p>
<p>Matty probably knows Kent’s full of shit because Kent made him talk through Jeff the night before, but he just pulls Kent closer.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Caitlyn doesn’t know about Matty yet, so he at least gets to talk about something happy for a few minutes. But then she makes him talk about Ant and how he feels about Matty flying to Denver, so after he closes his laptop, Kent just crawls back into bed.</p>
<p>He ignores Jeff when he comes in even after he feels the bed shift as he sits down next to Kent.</p>
<p>“I told Matty that you’d probably be kind of worn out. Reaper’s handling everything with the guys. Hammer’s a little nervous, but he’s okay. He played well with Hooks in the pre-season games and he’s going to stay with Hooks when we get back to Vegas, so you don’t have to worry about him.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Jeff’s fingers run through his hair and eventually Kent turns over and tells Jeff to unmute the TV because it’s too early for him to go to sleep and it’s too late to take a nap.</p>
<p>“Should I ask Matty if he cares if I sleep in your bed? Is it weird? Do you think it’ll freak him out?”</p>
<p>“I know there’s got to be something that freaks Matty out in this world, but I doubt this is it.”</p>
<p>“Roaches. They totally freak him out.”</p>
<p><strong>Parse:</strong> So I need to tell you something and it’s kind of weird. And obviously don’t tell anyone else.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> Do you want me to come over?<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> This is awkward enough to admit over text.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> You can tell me anything.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> Sometimes I sleep in Jeff’s bed when I’m having a really bad day. (Or he sleeps in mine.) It’s totally platonic. Sometimes it’s just easier to fall asleep if I’m not alone.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> Ok. Did you think I’d mind? I don’t.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> Not really or I wouldn’t have done it last night without asking you. I just thought maybe it would be weirder if I didn’t tell you.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> I’m pretty sure if I somehow walked in and found Jeff in your bed without warning I wouldn’t care. But is this like a Jeff thing specifically?<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> Who else would I sleep with?<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> Besides you, obviously?<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> I don’t know. I’m just trying to understand.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> I know it’s weird.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> It’s not that weird. It’s okay. If you want to talk about it, we can, but we don’t have to.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> Not right now. But thanks for not being weirded out.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> I’m not. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> I’m trying.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> I know. And I know I’m already ahead of most people who aren’t Swoops. Thanks for not being mad that I came to Denver even though you mostly told me not to.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> I should’ve realized it wasn’t just about me.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> To be fair, it was at least half about you. But also, I would’ve wanted to do it before we were dating. I always want to be there for you. But it’s just kind of hard to know how much you’ll let me before it makes you push me away.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> I’m sorry. If it helps, Jeff likes you so he’s definitely going to continue to push me about it. But he says he doesn’t really do it much because you’re mostly good on your own.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They win in Denver and Ant’s wife updates them on Ant’s condition, which raises their spirits, but they’re still all more than ready to get home when they finally get on the plane after midnight.</p>
<p><strong>Parse:</strong> Do you want to come over tonight?<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> Yeah.</p>
<p>“For the record, this is not how I sleep in the bed with Jeff. We stay on our sides,” Kent says after he’s curled up in bed with his head on Matty’s chest.</p>
<p>“Good to know.” Matty brushes back the hair on his forehead before pressing his lips there. “Is it too early to mention I love you?”</p>
<p>Kent laughs.</p>
<p>“No. I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Kent was planning on just going to sleep, but he has to kiss Matty after that, so he pulls himself up and leans in. The kiss starts light and intensifies until Kent just shifts fully on top of Matty and lets his thigh fall between Matty’s legs.</p>
<p>“I really thought we were sleeping,” Matty says as Kent shifts his attention to Matty’s neck and tries to figure out if there’s any spots that elicit a stronger reaction.</p>
<p>“We can.”</p>
<p>Matty’s hands slide down to his ass to keep him in place and Kent gasps and presses closer. They’ve been staying mostly above the waist and it’s been making Kent insane because having his ass grabbed is definitely a thing. On one hand, it’s kind of embarrassing that he’s so obviously a bottom. But it’ll probably work out to his advantage with Matty because he imagines it’s a lot less intimidating to top your first time with a guy. Matty clearly gets it because he squeezes.</p>
<p>“Is this going in a direction where we’re losing clothes? Because if not, I’m going to have to ask you to move your hands.” Kent asks.</p>
<p>“Do you want it to?”</p>
<p>“Fuck yes, but it’s okay if we stop.”</p>
<p>Instead of letting him go, Matty pushes up Kent’s shirt until Kent has to sit up to throw it off. He pulls at Matty’s shirt to get it off before lying back down on top of him. Kent grins and lightly bites Matty’s bicep just to make him laugh. It doesn’t actually do anything for him, because when Kent gets turned on by Matty’s arms it’s more because he imagines how Matty can hold him down. But he wants Matty to relax and not freak out about hooking up with a guy, so it seems like a good move. Matty slides his hands over Kent’s abs and then tickles him in retaliation.</p>
<p>“I was going to blow you, but if you’d rather wrestle, that’s your decision,” Kent says as he tries to evade Matty’s fingers. Matty stops tickling immediately.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</p>
<p>Kent takes his time kissing down Matty’s body to catalog any strong reactions. He finds a spot along Matty’s collarbone that makes Matty thrust against him, but his nipples are not really a thing. The crease of his hip might be a spot, or it might just be how close Kent’s face is to his dick. Kent hasn’t given a blow job in over three years, but he figures it’s not something anyone forgets how to do. If Matty’s reaction is anything to judge by, it’s going well. Zimms liked to be fingered, but Kent feels like he should probably not go there without warning, so he rolls Matty’s balls in his hands and presses behind them instead.</p>
<p>“Fuck. I’m close.” Matty pulls on his hair a bit to warn him but Kent’s not pulling away early unless he thinks Matty really wants him to.</p>
<p>After, Kent can’t help his smug smile. He likes being good at things.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing. Come here.”</p>
<p>Matty pulls him up and doesn’t hesitate pulling Kent into a kiss, so Kent goes with it.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to?” Matty looks down his body, but Kent can see the slight apprehension.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want. I could literally just rub off on you and be happy at this point.”</p>
<p>Matty relaxes and reaches down to wrap his fist around Kent’s cock.</p>
<p>“Lube?” Matty asks and Kent reaches back and fumbles with the drawer of his bedside table until he can toss Matty the bottle.</p>
<p>Kent’s heard a lot of guys complain that a handjob is pointless because they can do it better themselves, but most of the guys don’t have any problems hooking up. It’s been too long since he had the luxury of someone else’s hands on his body and there’s the added bonus of Matty’s lips traveling over his skin. Then Matty surprises him and by sliding his fingers back behind Kent’s balls. He’s only brushed over Kent’s hole when Kent loses it and comes in his fist.</p>
<p>Kent buries his face in Matty’s neck while Matty leans over him to pull tissues off the nightstand to clean up.</p>
<p>“Good?” Matty asks like Kent didn’t just come really hard with no warning. Kent nods into his neck and sighs. Matty takes a couple extra tissues and wipes off Kent’s stomach—something no guy has ever bothered to do for him. To be fair, Zimms was picky about certain things, so his squeamishness about come and sex in the aftermath of sex wasn’t something Kent ever held against him. But it’s still nice the way Matty stays close and strokes his back.</p>
<p>Matty fixes the sheets and pulls the blanket around them while Kent rolls over so Matty can spoon behind him. He falls asleep faster than he’s fallen asleep in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to get this out before I went to work extra this week. Fun thing about everyone being told to stay home is that people who rely on tips have to work as many extra shifts as possible to try to make up the money we're losing just because business isn't there. Obviously, I'd love to stay home, but the city wants me to pay my bills and the landlord wants his rent. And I'm an independent contractor so I don't have pay for sick days. 'Merica.</p>
<p>Also, is anyone who reads my fic watching 9-1-1: Lone Star? If so I might have a little short fic coming. If anyone wants to beta it, let me know. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matty has rolled away when Kent first wakes up, so after Kent gets up from his trip to the bathroom, he scoots into Matty’s space and cuddles close again. Matty wakes up and shifts onto his side to pull Kent closer.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Mm hmm,” Kent mumbles as he closes his eyes. Maybe he can convince Matty to never wear a shirt again because being wrapped in Matty’s arms is so much warmer without anything between them.</p><p>“Brat.” Matty mumbles under his breath, but he kisses the top of Kent’s head and relaxes again.</p><p>The second time Kent wakes up, Matty is awake next to him.</p><p>“I have two texts from Swoops that say he wants warning if we’re going to stay in bed all day and be gross.”</p><p>“Does he honestly think I’m not going to go check on Ant?”</p><p>“Not really. I think he was just making up an excuse to ask about you. He was happy when I told him you were still sleeping.”</p><p>“You’re comfortable.”</p><p>Matt laughs as Kent rearranges himself so he can lie mostly on top of Matty’s chest.</p><p>“You’re a good blanket.” Matty strokes his back. Kent’s going to have a hard time getting out of bed if this is an option.</p><p>***</p><p>Matty has to go to the rink while the rest of them have a day off. It already feels like Parse let Reaper take too many of his responsibilities on the roadie, so he texts Ant’s wife and makes plans to see Ant first thing. It’s a short visit. Ant clearly appreciates that Kent came, but he’s only been on the Aces since the beginning of the season. They’re not so close that he wants Kent around when he’s still feeling like shit.</p><p><strong>Parse:</strong> How’s Hammer settling in? Need anything?<br/>
<strong>Hooks:</strong> We’re good. He’s moved in and some of his things that were shipped from Chicago came in. He’s twenty. He doesn’t have lots of shit anyway. I think I might just keep him if he stays up.<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> Should I worry about that?<br/>
<strong>Hooks:</strong> Shut up. I’m older than you. Take your day off and leave us alone.</p><p>If they weren’t together, Kent would check in on Matty’s skating, but now it feels like he shouldn’t because he just saw Matty in the morning. So he ends up back at home with Jeff for lunch. They Skype Jeff’s moms and then Kent’s just bored. He’s never been good at taking time off.</p><p>“It’s normal to want to see him all the time right now,” Jeff says. “If you want to see him, just tell him.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be too much.”</p><p>“Is this because I was chirping you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Jeff should know better. He’s an expert at knowing how to never chirp Kent in a way that upsets him. He’d say Jeff could teach a class on it, but Jeff might take him seriously.</p><p>“Parse. It’s Matty. He wanted to see you all the time when you were asking him to pick you up while you were hanging out with another guy. I think he probably wants to see you all the time now that you’re dating.”</p><p>“I should figure out what furniture I want to get for the house. The construction is finally finished.”</p><p>Jeff shrugs. He might be even less motivated for Kent to move out than Kent is.</p><p>“It’s up to you, but if you want to see him, just say so. He’s probably having this same debate with himself because he’s worried that he’s overdoing it after flying to Denver.”</p><p>Jeff has a point.</p><p><strong>Parse:</strong> I was thinking of picking up take out. Interested?<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> My place or yours?<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> Maybe we should give Jeff a break. Or us a break from his bullshit.<br/>
<strong>Matty:</strong> I am interested to find out if you’re louder when Jeff’s not going to hear….<br/>
<strong>Parse:</strong> FML.</p><p>***</p><p>Matty waits until they’re finished eating, but he doesn’t wait until Kent’s worked up before saying, “So, um, I do know you kind of let me out of giving a blowjob last night on purpose.”</p><p>“Because you weren’t ready. I’m not into getting a blowjob that someone isn’t sure they want to give. And it was great. I wasn’t faking anything.”</p><p>“It’s not that I’m not ready. I’ve just never done it, and you were already really good at it. I just kind of freaked out in the moment. But I want to try, if you can tell me what you like.”</p><p>“I feel like we should be having this conversation in bed.” Sitting at the kitchen counter while fully dressed is an awkward place to talk about blowjobs.</p><p>Matty just shrugs, but Kent can see the slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“There’s a lot more pressure once we’re in bed.”</p><p>Kent can feel his own face getting hot.</p><p>“But this is a lot more awkward.”</p><p>Matty laughs and turns on his stool to face Kent.</p><p>“I didn’t really think you’d be shy about talking about sex.”</p><p>Kent kicks the leg of his chair.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I guess we’re just incompatible like that.”</p><p>Matty gets up, grabs Kent’s hand, and pulls Kent up with him.</p><p>“Somehow I think we can get past this and meet in the middle. I’m very motivated.”</p><p>Compromise ends up meaning that Matty asks him questions while getting his mouth on just about every part on Kent’s body except for his dick. By the time Matty actually gets Kent’s cock in his mouth, Kent’s more than ready to explain exactly how he likes to be fingered, but he’s so turned on that he’s sure it doesn’t even matter if Matty does anything right as long as he does <em>something</em>.</p><p>“You can fuck me if you want,” Kent says afterward without really thinking about it.</p><p>Matty lays his head on Kent’s stomach and laughs.</p><p>“Seriously? That wouldn’t be too much for you right now?”</p><p>“Sort of. Sometimes I like it when it’s too much.” It’s not something he’d ever want with someone he didn’t trust, but it’s Matty. He trusts Matty.</p><p>“I think that might be too much for <em>me</em> right now, but I’m going to remember that.”</p><p>“Okay. Just give me a second then. You can’t tease me for half an hour and expect me to function well enough to blow you immediately.”</p><p>Matty crawls back up the bed and pulls him into a lazy kiss. It’s already been long enough that Kent can’t really taste himself in Matty’s mouth and it’s tempting to keep kissing him until he starts to drop off to sleep. But he does want to reward Matty for his first blowjob, so he gradually lets his hand drift over Matty’s body and down to his cock.</p><p>It’s probably not actually Kent’s best blowjob, but he decides that’s Matty’s own fault. Either way, Matty’s not complaining. Kent collapses on his back next to Matty with a smile.</p><p>“That was awesome.”</p><p>Matty laughs, lifting his hand to bat at Kent’s chest. Kent catches his hand and shifts onto his side so he can cuddle against Matty’s arm. He nibbles at Matty’s bicep just to make him laugh again.</p><p>“You know I’ve kind of been secretly jealous of Jeff for years because you always cuddle him, and I’ve never been able to get you to do that with me.”</p><p>“I might have to make a rule about talking about Jeff when we’re naked.”</p><p>“Fair. I’m just saying. I love that you’re like this.” Matty lifts his arm so Kent can lie on his chest.</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t want anyone to find out I’m gay and think I’ve been touching them too much. Jeff knows so I don’t have to worry he’s going to freak out.”</p><p>Matty cups his cheek and tilts his head up for another kiss. “I’d never be like that. Even if I was straight.”</p><p>“I didn’t think so, but I didn’t want to find out I was wrong later. Because I knew I wanted to come out to you eventually.” Kent’s tired, but it’s not late and he wants to enjoy this. He doesn’t want to stop running his fingers over Matty’s chest yet.</p><p>“I get it,” Matty says. “I guess I haven’t worried as much because I just zoned in on you when I figured it out. And I knew you wouldn’t be weird about it. I just didn’t know if you’d ever look at me like that.”</p><p>Kent smiles as Matty threads their fingers together on top of his chest.</p><p>“I think I trained myself to not look at my teammates as options. When I realized you were an option, I was into it.”</p><p>“Jeff’s going to be horrible and actually expect me to get him something for both of his birthdays this year.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How is everyone doing? I'm surviving, but I'm out of a job indefinitely, so if anyone is super-bored while they're quarantined and is still getting paid, you guys should totally check out my tumblr because I have nothing to do but write and my other site is getting updated basically every single day because I have nothing else to do. I'll probably also update Ao3 extra too for those people like me who lost all their income with almost no warning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need opinions.” Kent pushes his laptop onto Jeff’s lap and sits next to him on the couch. “I was going to ask Matty, but that seemed weird.”</p><p>“You’re actually buying furniture.” Jeff stares at the laptop like it’s going to attack him.</p><p>“Are you freaking out?”</p><p>“You know I don’t mind if Matty’s over here.”</p><p>“I’m buying new furniture because I’m still leaving my room exactly the way it is so I can come over whenever I want. And I’m leaving Kit’s stuff so I can bring her with me when I want to.” Kent clicks through to pull up the house plans and points to the large bedroom across from the master. “And you have to at least pick out stuff for your room or I’m filling it with the weirdest stuff I can find.”</p><p>“You have to promise that you’ll tell me if something’s wrong so that I know to come over.”</p><p>“I already promised that. When we looked at house. And when I bought the house. And again, when I started the renovations.”</p><p>“This is still Matty’s fault.”</p><p>“Did your moms give you this much shit when you moved out?”</p><p>“I tried to get them to move with me.”</p><p>“I won’t move out until your room is finished. And then you can move in with me until you’re convinced that I’m not going to die on my own. But if Matty tries to have really loud sex to annoy you, that’s your problem.”</p><p>***</p><p>Matty offers to hang out at Kent’s house so that the furniture can be delivered while Kent’s on the next road trip. He also agrees to sleep with Kent at Jeff’s apartment the night before they leave so Kent can sleep in later the next morning. Or so Jeff can keep being weird and clingy because he obviously wants Kent at home, even if Kent’s curled up in bed with Matty anyway.</p><p>“You know helping with the furniture delivery is just going to make Jeff blame you more when I move out.”</p><p>“He’s just going to live at your house until he’s ready to let go,” Matty says. “I’m just making it possible for you to get things set up so your moms can come up for Thanksgiving and be impressed by your house. I would’ve offered to help before we were dating.”</p><p>Kent nods. He plays with Matty’s fingers while he tries to figure out what he wants to say. Matty doesn’t fill the silence. It’s why Kent’s never felt the need to pull away from Matty no matter what’s going on. Matty doesn’t pry and if Kent changes the subject, Matty will probably let him. But he promised Matty that he’d try to open up more.</p><p>“Is it weird?” Kent asks. “I’m twenty-one and you’re twenty-four. You moved out when you were sixteen, and now you’re dating someone who has this weirdly close relationship with whatever Jeff is to me, so it’s probably like putting up with someone who lives at home.”</p><p>“You moved out when you were fifteen,” Matty says. “And you don’t have to explain Jeff to me. You know I met him before you, right? He loitered around prospect camp with Reaper the year before you came because Davy had surgery that summer and things with the team were kind of weird that year. I wasn’t in any hurry to leave college earlier until it was clear we’d get you. But I hung around Vegas a couple weeks after to do some training with the Aces staff and I stayed with him. In this room actually. Reaper was planning his wedding and Jeff was obviously helping with everything. But then Reaper’s brothers flew in, and he tried to act like it didn’t bother him the way he was kind of pushed aside. He was Reaper’s best friend, it was so clear, but they were his best men by default.”</p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t pick up and sleep with someone in this bed before me.” It’s off-topic, but it’s weird to think that his room was ever just a guest room.</p><p>Matty just laughs.</p><p>“No, I did not bring girls back to this bed. I probably jacked off in it at least once though. Can I get back to my point?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“My point is that you think it’s so weird that you need Jeff so much. But it’s not like he’s just a saint who puts up with you. He’s not. He likes taking care of you. Sometimes to the point where we’re all used to pushing him to back off sometimes. To be honest, he was already taking you moving out way better than anyone expected. And he hasn’t been half as much of an obstacle for me as I expected. He hasn’t even cock-blocked me once. But don’t tell him that. I don’t want him to think he’s going too easy on me and get worse.”</p><p>“I know it’s still kind of weird.”</p><p>“Babe, literally everyone has weird family stuff. Jeff is not the weirdest. I pity everyone who Reaper’s kids ever try to date. Speaking of Reaper—he’s weirder than Jeff with his weird vague threats. Which I’m completely ignoring because he can’t threaten me and then talk about how he’s so glad that we’re together so he doesn’t have to worry about you. He’s so ridiculous.”</p><p>Kent knows he should ask more about Reaper’s threats, but he’s still kind of stuck on the first word.</p><p>“What?” Matty asks when he sees how Kent’s smiling at him.</p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>“It just happened. Are you going to try to tell me you hate it?” Matty asks. He’s blushing, but it’s obvious he can tell exactly how much Kent loves it.</p><p>“I want you to say it a million more times, but also you’re going to have to be careful around the team.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Matty rolls on top of him and kisses up his neck to his ear to whisper, “Think you’re ready to go again, babe?”</p><p>Kent is definitely ready to go again.</p><p>***</p><p>“Don’t start.” Kent closes his bedroom door behind him so Matty can sleep. At least Jeff made him coffee.</p><p>“If I’m too tired, then you’re definitely too tired.”</p><p>“How is that not starting to say shit?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am working on so many projects right now because I'm quarantined until my state lets us go. Currently, this is the only fic I'm posting that is getting beta'd which is why it's taking a bit longer. Ransom/Tater is probably going to start having one beta. This one has two. I'm currently healthy and so are my betas, but they also have jobs they're doing from home so I don't want to pressure them. My 9-1-1 fic is just me having no life and trying to beta myself, so if it seems faster that's the only reason why. :p</p><p>The next Kent/Matty stories in this verse are finished. I have 1.5 betas back on one (I made significant changes) and 1 on the other. I will update Ransom/Tater first and I will note if it spoils this one.</p><p>Feel free to bug me on tumblr. :D</p><p>***<br/>Sorry this is the longest not section ever. Here are some deleted scenes for you because I haven't made a deleted scenes fic for this verse. Really, just some Jeff and Reaper texts. :D<br/>***</p><p><strong>Swoops:</strong> Well my life of never having to hear Parse hook up because he was in the closet is over.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> lol. Seriously? He was just celibate? Like, it sucks if you have to overhear him having sex. But that really sucks for him.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> Mostly. He worried about getting outed. I’m aware that it sucked and I’m happy for him, but I hoping they’re done soon.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> They’re still not as loud as you and Ty so it’s whatever. It’s not like I’ve never hooked up while he was in the apartment.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> How long until Parse tries to room with him on the road?<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> Knowing him, he probably won’t. He’ll decide he has to be unbiased or whatever.</p><p>***</p><p><strong>Swoops:</strong> Remind me that I like Matty.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> Maybe. Why?<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> Parse ordered furniture for his house.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> Parse bought that house months ago. You knew he was going to move into it eventually.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> What if something is wrong and I don’t know and he doesn’t tell me?<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> Then it’s more likely now that Matty will figure it out.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> Matty. Champion of “I can handle Parse by myself.”<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> Not always. He’s brought Parse back to you plenty of times. It’ll be fine.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> I was kind of hoping he’d never get around to actually moving out.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> I know. But he was determined to move out this year. Getting with Matty probably only pushed it a few weeks.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> I’m impressed that you didn’t just beg him to stay or let you move into his house permanently. You know he would if you *asked* him to.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> And have you and the moms lecture me about giving him space to grow up until I had to take it all back? Waste of time.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> We’re not wrong. We wouldn’t say it if he wasn’t ready.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> I’m going to remember this when your kids want to move out of the house and leave you and never call.<br/><strong>Reaper:</strong> You will literally still see him almost every day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road trip is short, and Kent drives to Matty’s house when they get home, lets himself in, and crawls into Matty’s bed. Matty pulls Kent back against his chest and kisses the back of his neck before falling back asleep.</p>
<p>In the morning, Kent wakes up with Matty’s arms still around him.</p>
<p>“I know you’re awake,” Matty says.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Kent mumbles. They’re off today. He’s warm and he’s not moving until he has to.</p>
<p>“Oh. Well, I guess you don’t want help with this then?” Matty’s hand moves down Kent’s stomach to stroke his cock. Kent could get used to dealing with his morning wood this way. When he pushes back against Matty, Matty’s hard against his ass.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you have lube and condoms.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? That’s what you want?” Matty’s hand moves from his dick to his ass.</p>
<p>“If you want to.”</p>
<p>Kent whines when Matty pulls away, but Matty just pulls on his hip to make Kent roll onto his back.</p>
<p>“I want to. I’ve known I wanted you a long time. I’m not going to have some kind of gay panic.”</p>
<p>“I’m just still getting used to it. Sorry. Can we talk about my insecurities <em>after</em> you fuck me?”</p>
<p>Kent’s a little worried that Matty’s going to say no, but he just laughs and kisses Kent until he’s whining for Matty to do more than just kiss him.</p>
<p>“How do you want to do this? For the record, I’m partial to a position where I can see you. I don’t want to mess up and hurt you.”</p>
<p>Kent pulls Matty on top of him.</p>
<p>“This is good.”</p>
<p>Kent expects it to get awkward when they move past kissing. And it <em>does</em>, but it’s not a bad kind of awkward.</p>
<p>“I’m honestly not confident I’m going to fit,” Matty says when he has two fingers inside.</p>
<p>Kent laughs as he pushes back into Matty’s hand and tries to get more.</p>
<p>“You’re going to fit. You could probably go for it right now.”</p>
<p>“You’re impatient and I love it, but I’m not going to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“What if I say I like it rough?”</p>
<p>Matty pauses, pushes Kent’s hair back from his forehead, and leans down to kiss him.</p>
<p>“That’s hot. And maybe next time we can explore that, but not this time, okay?”</p>
<p>Kent just nods because speaking feels like too much. Matty’s pace is its own kind of torture anyway. By the time Matty’s sliding into him, Kent’s a desperate mess.</p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>Matty asks and Kent quickly nods because it feels like too much to speak.</p>
<p>“I got you.”</p>
<p>Matty’s said it a million times in a million different contexts. He’s yelled it on the ice. He’s said it when Kent loses his stick tape because Matty tosses Kent his own roll. He’s said it while helping Kent walk because he’s too drunk and when Kent doesn’t know how to rally the team. And it’s always true. Matty’s always there to take care of him. Since they got together, Kent’s been waiting for the moment when he freaks out about something going wrong.</p>
<p>But it makes sense that it hasn’t happened. Because Matty always follows through when he says, “It’s okay. I got you.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Kent wakes up sweaty, breathing hard, and still in Matty’s arms. He sits up without thinking and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. It takes a moment for him to remember that he’s in Matty’s apartment. There’s no Kit. No Jeff.</p>
<p>“Babe?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay,” Kent says even though his voice breaks. “I’m okay.”</p>
<p>Matty doesn’t point out that he’s very obviously not okay. He sits up and rubs his hand down Kent’s bare back. Kent takes a deep breath. He’s never cried in front of Matty while sober. Crying while he’s drunk doesn’t count. Well, it counts less. Kent squeezes his eyes shut. It was just a dream. He chokes on the sob he’s trying to hold in and Matty’s arms are around him immediately. Matty pulls Kent back onto the bed and Kent turns to hide his face in Matty’s chest. It’s not as bad as it could be. His sobs are mostly dry.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. It was nothing,” Kent says when he can finally talk.</p>
<p>Kent feels Matty sigh more than he hears it.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Kent says because he knows he owes Matty more than that. “It was a nightmare. I get nightmares. Bad ones. That’s why Jeff’s so insistent that we share a room on the road. Sometimes they’re really bad and he knows I don’t want anyone else to find out. But it was just a nightmare. Nothing’s wrong.”</p>
<p>Matty combs through his hair.</p>
<p>“What about when Jeff’s injured?” Matty asks.</p>
<p>“I’m not a rookie. I can stay by myself. It’s just a nightmare. I can wake up alone from a nightmare. It’s not that serious. You know Jeff’s overprotective.”</p>
<p>He expects Matty to argue, but he just leans down to kiss the top of Kent’s head.</p>
<p>“I know. I know you can handle it. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to hold you if you have a nightmare when you’re with me.” Matty strokes up and down his back.</p>
<p>“It’s just stupid.”</p>
<p>“It’s not stupid. But also, I’m not some random guy on the team. I’m your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Kent says. He takes a deep breath before continuing, “It’s just been a long time. I had them since I was a kid, but they got worse after…after Zimms. After I found him.”</p>
<p>“After you found him?” Matty asks because everyone knows Zimms OD’d. And he’s sure Matty’s figured out that he and Zimms were together. But only Jeff, Zimms’ parents, and Kent’s therapist know that Kent called 911.</p>
<p>“When he OD’d. We were in different hotel rooms, but I had the key to his, so of course I was going to sneak into his room. He was on the bathroom floor and I couldn’t wake him up. I called 911. He was still breathing, so there wasn’t anything I could really do. He didn’t need CPR or anything. I just had to sit there with him and wait for them to come and then go get his parents.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby,” Matty holds him tighter and wipes away the tear that slips out.</p>
<p>“His parents went in the ambulance, so I just went to the hospital myself.”</p>
<p>“They fucking left you?”</p>
<p>“They didn’t mean to. They just jumped into the ambulance with him and it went. They apologized when I got there, and they realized it.”</p>
<p>“You were seventeen,” Matty says. “I knew it was bad. You were so out of it at prospect camp. But I never thought it was that bad.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how anyone at prospect camp liked me after that,” Kent says. “Especially you.”</p>
<p>Matty was his roommate at prospect camp. Kent barely talked to him at all and always made sure he stayed up later and woke up first in case he hadn’t cried everything out in the shower.</p>
<p>“We knew what happened. We knew you were best friends. I didn’t know how to ask you about it, but I knew you weren’t just an asshole. By the time I saw you at training camp, you were a little more normal.”</p>
<p>“You figured out he wasn’t just my best friend, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I know. I didn’t figure it out right away. I didn’t know at prospect camp.  I connected the dots after I started to suspect you were gay.”</p>
<p>Kent nods. That helps. He always worried it was obvious.</p>
<p>“Thanks for telling me. I know it’s hard for you,” Matty says.</p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just that stuff with you has always been easy, and I want it to be easy. I don’t want that to change. I love Jeff, but I don’t want you to start worrying and freaking out like him.”</p>
<p>Matty’s fingers never stop moving over his back and shoulders as Kent talks. Kent closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of Matty’s bare skin.</p>
<p>“If I didn’t treat you weird when I had to just guess what was wrong with you, why would I do it when I actually have the information?”</p>
<p>Kent surprises himself by smiling.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Because you <em>do</em> get weird every time we’re near Samwell? Is that going to change if I talk to you about it?”</p>
<p>“First, that’s not me worrying. That’s me being jealous and possessive, but thanks for thinking I’m a better person than I actually am. Second, because of that, I’m not making any promises to be better.”</p>
<p>“Right. Well, at least you’re not perfect,” Kent says with a laugh. “As a reward for talking about this shit, can we just stay in bed all day and not talk about it anymore?”</p>
<p>Matty laughs and kisses the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Of course, but you have to text Jeff so that he doesn’t report you missing.”</p>
<p><strong>Parse:</strong> I’m staying in bed with Matty all day. Don’t call the cops. He’s not holding me hostage.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> We’re not moving your stuff today?<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> I don’t feel like it.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> Are you okay?<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> We talked about some stuff so I’m tired. Be proud of me. Matty didn’t do anything wrong. I had a nightmare. Matty was great. Don’t be weird.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Also if you barge in here like a weirdo, you’re going to walk in on us both naked in bed.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> If you’re not actively having sex, why do I care? I’ve seen both of you naked.<br/><strong>Parse:</strong> Maybe we are? Maybe I’m texting you while getting a blowjob.<br/><strong>Swoops:</strong> Stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we are done! The next part is already written and I have betas on it, so it should keep coming on schedule. It's all up on the other site if you're impatient.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did have this betaed, but I always change things after that, so if I made any mistakes and you want to tell me in comments, I totally welcome it. &lt;3</p><p>If you want to read all my other stuff it is posted on a different site. I'm not to allowed to link it here, but the link to that can be found on<br/>my tumblr: @lostinanimage<br/>or<br/>Reaper's twitter: https://twitter.com/XGrimmReaper33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>